Entre Las Penumbras
by julian manes
Summary: Rosa Kanina dejara Lilian dentro de muy poco tiempo, y Shimako decide darle un regalo muy especial. Contiene escenas lemon y yuri. CAPITULO UNICO


¡HOLAS!. Este es otro fic de María-sama ga Miteru. En esta oportunidad escribiré acerca de la pareja de Sachiko y Rosa Canina en oportunidad de lo visto en el capítulo 12 de la serie. Dado que Shizuka iba a dejar la escuela, Shimako supuso que esa sería una buena oportunidad para darle un buen recuerdo antes de que ella dejase la institución escolar. Este fic está relatado desde el punto de vista de Shizuka.

-

-

**ENTRE LAS PENUMBRAS.**

-

-

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

-

-

Luego de la cita que Shimako tuviera con Shizuka Kanina, la relación entre ambas fue haciéndose más amena, aunque Sei se muestre algo incomoda por ello. Acercándose el fin del curso escolar, Shimako decide que Shizuka merece una despedida muy especial de su parte ya que no sabe en que momento de la vida podrían volver a estar juntas...

-

-

-"Te espero esta noche en la mansión de las rosas, no me fallés." –Leo de un misterioso papel que apareció en el compartimiento de mi calzado. –Es extraño, ya que no tiene firma.

-¿No tiene nada más escrito?. –Consulta una de mis compañeras que se encuentra cerca.

-No, nada más. –Respondo omitiendo decirle de que en realidad al pie de la carta se encuentra el dibujo de una rosa sin pintar.

-¿Qué pensás hacer Shizuka?. –Pregunta de vuelta la amiga.

-Iré a la cita. No quisiera decepcionar a mi anfitriona.

-¿Y como estás tan segura de que es una chica quien te invita?.

-Es lo más probable, ninguno de los estudiantes de Hanadera puede entrar aquí y dejar una carta en este lugar, y menos con tanta exactitud.

-Si, eso es cierto Shizuka.

-Bien, entonces tengo que apurarme a llegar a casa y prepararme adecuadamente.

-¿No querés que te acompañe por las dudas pase algo malo?. –Se ofrece mi amiga.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario. –Explico a mi amiga. –Si es quien yo pienso sólo se complicaría la situación. Te prometo que mañana te contaré todo lo que ocurra.

-De acuerdo.

-

-

Luego del acostumbrado viaje en colectivo llego a casa y me doy un refrescante baño. Quiero estar bien preparada para agradar a la persona que me hizo tan misteriosa invitación, por lo que luego de perfumarme y de ponerme ropas limpias, regreso a Lilian ingresando por una puerta lateral que suele quedar abierta sin llave. Al llegar al frente de la mansión de las rosas golpeo la puerta esperando a que me dejen pasar, al no obtener respuesta luego de varios golpes, decido abrir. Para sorpresa mía, la puerta está sin llave por lo que ingreso al lugar. Una vez dentro me invade la oscuridad y siento el impulso de volver a casa, pero en ese instante una luz surge desde el piso superior de la residencia. Ante esta repentina invitación para que suba, asciendo las escaleras hasta la iluminada habitación. Al encontrarme frente al recinto de donde sale la luz, ya desde la puerta del salón de reuniones percibo dentro a una persona conocida...

-

-

-¡Shimako!. –Exclamo. –No creí que fueras vos la que me pidió venir esta noche aquí.

-Esperabas que fuera Sei. ¿No es así?. –Me plantea la rosa blanca quien se encuentra sentada en la mesa de reuniones y con las piernas cruzadas.

-Debo decir de que en cierta forma lo esperaba. Pero no me disgusta tu presencia.

-Me alegra que digas eso. –Musita Shimako mientras se baja de la mesa y viene a mi encuentro. –Ya que sino no podré darte mi regalo de despedida.

-¿Regalo... de despedida?. –Comento sorprendida.

-No es obligatorio que lo aceptes. –Me susurra Rosa Gigantea al oído abrazándome. –Pero vos te lo perdés.

-¿No te estás olvidando de alguien?. –Cuestiono.

-No tengo pareja ni nada parecido. –Expone Shimako sin soltarme. –Además... Sei es mi hermana mayor, no tengo compromisos serios con ella.

-Como sea...

-Pondré un poco de música así te relajás. –Dice la rosa blanca mientras se separa de mí y enciende un pequeño reproductor de CDs.

-¿Qué música vas a poner?.

-Un tema de Sandro: "Penumbras". Así nos sentimos un poco más relajadas.

-¿Podrías apagar la luz?. –Solicito. -La luz de la Luna es más hermosa.

-Creo que vos te ves más hermosa que la Luna. –Asegura la rosa blanca. -Tu pelo es tan negro como la noche y tu piel tan blanca como la Luna... –Susurra mientras me acaricia.

-Gracias por el elogio...

-

-

Nuevamente mis labios se unen a los de Shimako para sellarlos con un beso. Al separarse nuestras bocas, noto extasiada los ojos color mar de mi compañera de juegos por lo que junto a sus caricias comienzo a desabrocharle la blusa, esta para no ser menos afloja mis prendas de vestir dejando al descubierto mi pecho cubierto únicamente por el corpiño...

-

-

-¿Te molesta si te lo quito?. –Me pregunta Shimako.

-Me va a molestar si no me lo quitás. –Le respondo de inmediato.

-Entonces... –Se corta Shimako.

-No hice nada de esto con nadie.

-Yo tampoco, es mi primera vez. –Asegura la rosa blanca. –Cuida de mí por favor.

-Y vos sé delicada conmigo. –Solicito.

-

-

Ambas nos entregamos a un apasionado beso mientras cedemos a las caricias del amor... mis manos parecen no tener control ya que invaden hasta la más profunda intimidad de Shimako, quien para no ser menos va aflojando mi corpiño y mi blusa dejándolas caer al suelo. Al retirar su corpiño aparecen ante mí sus delicados pechos los cuales contemplo extasiada, si bien son algo chicos para mi gusto, siento que sus lindos pezones rodeados por una aureola beige me invitan a saborearlos... mis manos acarician su espalda mientras que Shimako rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, sus manos recorren tímidamente mis curvas por lo cual para que no se sienta acomplejada tomo una de sus manos con la cual la invito a que me acaricie ahí... donde me gusta...

-

-

-Kanina... –Suspira mi amante ruborizada al sentir mi piel.

-Dale, no seas temerosa. –La aliento. –Acariciame que me gusta... me gusta sentirte... –Le digo ya encendida.

-Yo también siento tu amor a través de tus caricias...

-

-

Rosa gigantea se entusiasma aumentando la intensidad de sus caricias, sus manos se deslizan por mi falda y siento sus pulgares entrometerse en mi ropa interior la cual va deslizando hacia abajo. Yo para no ser menos, mientras la beso, la voy llevando hacia la mesa y la obligo a recostarse sobre el mueble... la dulce rosa blanca me mira embelesada y yo me excito aún más al ver su fresca sonrisa y la blanca piel de su cuerpo la cual me ofrece espléndidamente. Mientras que yo me encuentro casi desnuda ya que solo tengo la bombacha enlazada en mis rodillas, Shimako tiene puesta su blusa sobre los hombros y su corpiño, el cual no quité del todo sino que lo levanté hacia arriba de sus pechos. Con un ademán de sus dedos me invita a que la disfrute, y para no ser descortés desabrocho su falda para ver su bombacha del mismo color rosado de su corpiño. Como mi amada insiste en su invitación, tiernamente abro sus piernas y me paro entre ellas apoyando mi cuerpo sobre su pubis... ella siente mi cuerpo sobre el suyo ya que acusa recibo emitiendo un suave quejido. Finamente me inclino sobre su rostro para unir mis labios con los suyos enredando nuestras lenguas en un torbellino de pasión, mis manos acarician las mejillas de mi dulce amiga, mis pechos se frotan contra los suyos y mi pubis se friega contra el suyo mientras sus manos retiran la tela que los separa... para así de esa manera poder acariciar mi cola...

Shimako suelta mis labios y respira profundamente mientras sus manos recorren el camino desde mis nalgas hasta la cintura una y otra vez. Como siento deseos de besar su cuerpo comienzo a besar su cuello y voy bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus turgentes senos a los cuales les dedico una abundante cantidad de besos y mimos. Shimako gime intensamente mientras continúo con mi recorrida corpórea para llegar al punto que más me interesa. Al pasar por su ombligo le dedico un beso especial ya que con mi lengua le doy unas vueltecitas para ir entrenado... mi amante acaricia mis cabellos mientras aumenta sus gemidos. Al llegar al punto culmine encuentro una suave pelusilla que me recuerda a la de los recién nacidos por su suavidad. Con mis manos me abro paso entre los pliegues que separan mi lengua de su sexo lamiendo amorosamente su interior, cosa que provoca que Shimako lance un gemido más agudo. Al ver el resultado de mi trabajo, aumento las lamidas para así de esa forma complacer a mi compañera. Mi lengua recorre su orificio mientras la empujo hacia el interior produciendo oleadas de placer en mi amada. Ante esta situación, me incorporo acariciando suavemente el cuerpo de Shimako hasta alcanzar con mis manos sus senos... para así de esa forma masajear sus pezones. Al ver los míos cerca de su sexo, tomo uno de mis pezones y comienzo a frotarlo en su clítoris mientras ella da suspiros y gemidos, comenzando a tener fuertes espasmos que anuncian el orgasmo el cual llega violentamente acompañado de un agudo gritito de placer.

Una vez relajada ocupo su lugar sobre la mesa y ella me indica que me brindará tanto placer como el que le entregué recientemente. Para ello, Sachiko comienza a lamer mis pechos haciéndome sentir oleadas de calor en mi interior, lentamente va deslizando su lengua hasta llegar a mi pubis el cual comienza a besar cuidadosamente haciéndome sentir correntadas de electricidad por lo que me dejo llevar por el placer que la rosa blanca me produce...

No sé bien cuanto tiempo estuvo Shimako jugando con mi sexo pero el orgasmo que acaba de provocarme me hace volver en mí, al ver su rostro sonriente y cubierto con mis jugos no puedo contenerme y me arrojo sobre sus labios con ansias locas como si quisiera comerlos de un solo bocado, ella responde a mis besos de igual forma al mismo tiempo que entrelaza sus piernas con las mías haciendo que nuestros sexos se junten... comenzamos a movernos rítmicamente perdiendo la noción del tiempo mientras aceleramos la frotación... provocando un nuevo orgasmo en Shimako que duró varios minutos, y yo siento el segundo de la noche, Shimako seguía sacudiéndose como loca, presionando su clítoris hinchado contra el mío y de pronto otro intenso orgasmo nos llega a ambas dejándonos agotadas. Descansamos un poco sobre la mesa, aún con los sexos palpitantes muy cercanos...

Esa noche continuamos entregadas al amor bajo la hermosa luz de la Luna que nos ilumina desde la ventana hasta caer rendidas de sueño. Al vislumbrar los primeros rayos del Sol este da sobre mi rostro haciendo que me despierte, al darme vuelta descubro que estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa del salón de reuniones de las rosas y Shimako, aún dormida, está desnuda junto a mi abrazando una de mis piernas. Viéndola así de relajada decido despertarla con un beso al igual que la Bella Durmiente... hecho que produjo el efecto deseado ya que mi hermosa princesa despertó de su letargo de inmediato...

-

-

-Buenos días...

-Buenos mi princesa. –La saludo. –Espero no estés arrepentida de lo que hicimos.

-

-

Ella, entredormida, se incorpora observando a su alrededor nuestras ropas desparramadas en el piso del salón y fija su atención en mi cuerpo desnudo, al parecer no entiende mucho lo ocurrido, por lo que se frota los ojos para reaccionar y seguido de eso me abraza y me susurra al oído...

-

-

-Lo que me molesta es que la noche ya terminó, y de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber hecho esto antes con vos.

-Te entiendo. –Comento abrazándola más fuerte. –Pero creo que más nos hubiéramos arrepentido si nunca lo hubiésemos hecho.

-Es verdad. –Acepta Shimako. –Y quisiera repetirlo en cuanto nos sea posible a ambas.

-

-

En ese momento, observo sus ojos celestes y sus labios color rubí, y expreso estas palabras surgidas desde mi corazón...

-

-

-Juro que en cuanto regrese a esta ciudad iré a buscarte para seguir lo que dejamos pendiente hoy.

-Te tomo la palabra. –Acepta la rosa blanca con una sonrisa.

-

-

Luego de vestirnos y limpiar un poco el salón, para no despertar sospechas, nos escabullimos de la escuela logrando burlar la vigilancia. Acompaño a mi amante hasta su casa y vuelvo a la mía en donde entro sin que mi familia note mi ausencia.

Unos días después, me cruzo con Shimako quien va acompañada de las demás rosas, al verme me sonríe y comenta algo que las otras chicas no comprenden del todo:

-

-

-Acordate que tenemos que finalizar lo que empezamos.

-Es una promesa. –Le respondo.

-

-

Ella sigue sus pasos junto a sus amigas mientras yo la veo alejarse de mí. Siento un ardor en el pecho, quizás porque creo que no podré cumplir con lo pactado, pero... sé muy bien que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza doy vuelta cielo y tierra con tal de lograrlo.

-

-

Fin.

-

-

Espero les haya gustado, no soy muy bueno con el yuri, hice lo mejor que pude… ojalá les haya agradado. Se lo dedico a Akitsuki que fue quien me pidió un fic con esta pareja y también se lo quiero dedicar a Marimite Fan ya que gracias a ella comencé con los fics de esta serie, aunke no soy tan bueno como lo es ella. Mi próximo fic será un yuri de Kaleido Star, pero no desesperen ya que tengo más fic de Maria Sama en carpeta que espero escribir en algún momento. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron en mi fic anterior, al respecto paso a responder: Kai 250: espero te haya gustado el fic, y si, un solitario de plata es un anillo de compromiso. Kaoru Yasami: gracias! Nunca es tarde para un review, espero hayas leído los demás fics de esta seccion. Espero actualizar muy pronto, GOKIGENYO!!

-

-

Julian Manes.

-

-

Entre Las Penumbras: Enero de 2007. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y/o empresas productoras.


End file.
